Going away present
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: My first one shot! I'm considering making more chapters for the email conversation between Phineas and Isabella. I don't know, what do you all think? No Ferb, or Doof n' Perry, sorry. Phineas gives Isabella her beret back, then leaves, Isabella emails him


**I don't know where I got the idea for this from… It just popped into my head like all ideas for stories do… Of course, I know that this would be basing the beginning off of a few other stories that I have read. But like the English language, take what you like, leave what you don't like. I don't even remember what the stories are that I'm basing them off of… Sorry if I base this story off of yours, but I can't help myself, it WILL be original in the end. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was looking sad. Well, not really sad, just more of a tired anxious feeling. He would be headed across the country for a two week summer camp program for those inventors who wanted to stretch their ideas further than their minds could go on their own. Phineas was excited to go, so don't get him wrong. There was only one thing that would be troubling him. Isabella. Ferb was headed to England in for the same amount of time, so Ferb wasn't a worry, in fact Phineas started looking for camps purely because Ferb decided on a two week vacation in Britain without Phineas for once. You know, to see family personally, without his immediate family being there.<p>

But back to Isabella. Phineas looked out his bedroom window to watch Isabella come out of her house and into the car for a trip to the doctors for her regular check up. But nothing like that was bothering Phineas. In fact, it hadn't been three days since the Summer Solstice. (**Can you see where I'm going with this?)** Phineas had found out that when Isabella left the party afterwards, she had thrown something away, that something was the beret that Isabella got while singing her 'City of Love' song. Phineas had of course heard every single piece of that song but felt helpless because of the bet he made with Buford.

Phineas took the beret and put it in a nice small pink box and covered it with pink wrapping paper and a pink bow, the bow is similar to the one worn by Isabella on her head every day. Phineas was planning to give it to Isabella, but he always felt like he needed to write something to go with it. That's when Phineas had an idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View<strong>

"Wow, how could I not figure out what to write to her?" I asked myself while face palming myself. I rushed over to the computer and turned it onto Microsoft Word. I began typing as quickly as humanly possible.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know that this seems a little late and all, but seeing as that I'm going to Summer Camp and Ferb is going to England, I just wanted to give you a parting gift and all that I thought that you might enjoy. I hope you still like it, after all, it is still yours._

_Phineas Flynn_

_P.S. You do look good in it :)_

I printed the note, got my suitcase for summer camp, and rushed downstairs. Linda was there waiting and she took my bag out to the car while I rushed over to Isabella's. Isabella had returned from the doctor's because the doctor had taken an unplanned leave of absence and would reschedule all appointments that day. I knocked on the door and was met by Vivian Garcia-Shapiro's infamous greeting.

"Oh Phineas, hello there, you've grown since the last time I've seen you, weren't you wearing braces? No of course you weren't wearing braces, you're too young for braces, Isabella's upstairs do you want me to go get her?"

"Um, no, that's alright, I was wondering if you could give this to her?" I asked holding out the box.

"Um... Okay, but you could give the box to Isabella directly," Vivian said confusion showing on her face.

"Oh no, I don't have time to do it unfortunately, 'cause I'm off to summer camp right about now." Linda honked the horn of the car when Phineas said 'now'.

"Oh, um, okay, have fun at summer camp," she replied.

"I will," Phineas said before giving her the box and rushing back to the car across the street where he bucked his seat belt and Linda drove off towards the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View<strong>

I watched Phineas converse with my mom on the front door, Phineas gave her something and ran back to his car where he was driven off into town where the airport was located. But I didn't care at this point, we were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, and he... he... didn't even notice me. "Isa..." I heard my mom ask as she tapped on my door.

"What?" I called back.

"I have something for you," I heard her reply. "It is from Phineas... A good bye present."

*sigh* "Alright," I said coming to the door and opening it to find my mom holding a box covered in pink wrapping paper and a pink bow on top with a small card that said 'To Isabella Garcia-Shapiro'. My mom gave me the box and went back downstairs to finish her cup of coffee and finish reading the newspaper for the morning.

I closed me door and put the box on my bed and stared at the note, reading it as if my life depended on it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know that this seems a little late and all, but seeing as that I'm going to Summer Camp and Ferb is going to England, I just wanted to give you a parting gift and all that I thought that you might enjoy. I hope you still like it, after all, it is still yours._

_Phineas Flynn_

_P.S. You do look good in it :)_

I had no idea what Phineas could possibly want to give me that I would look good in, he hasn't seen me in anything but my regular outfit, my swimming suit, my Fireside Girls Uniform, and a blue dress, oh and my pajamas, not much to base an opinion off of.

I opened the box lid and found the beret I threw away the night of the Summer Solstice. I finally smiled and whispered "Thank You," only wondering if Phineas had heard it. But by some miracle he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View<strong>

_Thank You_. "Huh?" I wondered out loud. "Mom did you say anything?"

"No honey, why?" Linda asked.

"No reason, I thought I had just heard something.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View<em><br>_**

I rushed to my computer and looked up the camp email address that people could send emails to, and the staff would print the email and give it to the person it was designed for. I put that in the 'To' column of the email and began typing.

_For Phineas Flynn, upon his arrival at camp._

_Dear Phineas,_

_Thank you so much for giving me my beret back, I don't know what to say at at... Except the thank you, but I've already said it. I just hope that you have a good two weeks at the summer camp, I WILL be waiting for you the moment you return home. In fact, I might just ask your mom if I can go to the airport with her to pick you up from it. Does that sound weird?_

_Have fun,  
>And with lots of love,<em>

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._

Send. Now only one week, seven days left to go._  
><em>


End file.
